


You're Ridiculous

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You’re ridiculous”Character: Fred WeasleyWarning: N/A





	You're Ridiculous

“You’re ridiculous” 

“Why thank you, I always knew you loved me.” Fred gives you his typical smirk but its not attractive without his usual features. Now he just looks like an absolute weirdo. Something you should have gotten used to after all these years. 

“That was not a compliment, Fred. You look like a maniac.” He did, something must have gone wrong during testing a product because right now he was stood in the Great Hall with bright purple skin, glowing freckles, deer ears, a tail, and hooves.

“Another compliment, my dear Y/N, you spoil me!”

“Fred! This is serious! What if you’re stuck like that!” 

“Then everyone will finally be able to tell the difference between George and I.”

“You’re hopeless!” You sigh, moving off to your house table for dinner. You can’t deal with Fred looking like that on an empty stomach. Much too much work. 


End file.
